Little Rascals!
by akeedacrest
Summary: It’s ‘Brother-For-A-Day’ Day. This involves the Seigaku Regulars and a bunch of pre-school kids. 8 hours! 8 hours! Can they survive those little rascals? Please read and review,ne?
1. The Beginning Of The 8 Hours' Torture

**DISCLAIMER:** La la la. Not mine!

**SUMMARY**: It's 'Brother-For-A-Day' Day. This involves the Seigaku Regulars and a bunch of pre-school kids. 8 hours! 8 hours! Can they survive the little rascals?

**Little Rascals!**

By: akeedacrest

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The 8 Hours' Torture**

All the Seigaku tennis club's members including the Regulars assembled at Court A after their practice upon receiving an order to do so from Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Do you all know what day is tomorrow?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked the Regulars who were lining up in a straight line in front of her and the rest of the tennis club's members who were lining up behind the Regulars.

"Uh uh" Momo rose up his left hand and waved it.

"It's Friday the 13th, Bad Luck Day!"

All slammed down the ground hard.

"That is not what I'm trying to ask! Tomorrow is 'Brother-For-A-Day' Day!" Ryuzaki-sensei replied Momo angrily.

"Anyway, every year, one all guys' club of Seigaku will volunteer to help out at Seigaku pre-school. This year is our tennis club's turn."

"Help out at the pre-school?" Eiji scratched his head.

Some of the members that were standing behind started to murmur about it.

"We have a pre-school?" Momo looked at Kaidoh who was standing next to him.

"You are such an idiot" Kaidoh muttered followed by a sigh.

"I have heard about this from a friend in the baseball club. He said that the pre-school kids acted like monsters when their club volunteered to do the task last year. Some of their members even had trauma for several months." Inui pushed his glasses up.

"Are you joking, Inui?" Oishi looked to his right where Inui was standing with a rather shocked face.

"Does my face look like I'm joking?" Inui looked at Oishi with a glint at his spectacle and dark, purple aura surrounded him.

"We only need about fifteen people to volunteer. Anyone interested, please come to the front and fill your name on this paper" Ryuzaki-sensei lifted up a blank paper with her left hand for the members to see.

"I don't want to go. I'm not filling my name in."

"Me too. It's a waste of time. I rather sleep at home than volunteering." Ryoma agreed to Momo.

All the members kept on muttering and discussing that whether they should volunteer. Suddenly, Fuji walked to the front and filled in his name.

"Fuji? Are you really going?" Eiji held him by Fuji's left shoulder.

"I thought this might be interesting. Besides, Tezuka is going too." Fuji smiled.

"I'm not going. What makes you think that I'm going?" Tezuka who was standing next to them as cold as an icicle spoke out.

"But your name is on the list." Fuji replied with a smile on his face.

"I don't recall writing my name on the pa… Fuji! Don't tell me. Did you write my name down?" Tezuka exclaimed.

Fuji just smiled back.

Tezuka's serious looking face turned black and looked even more serious than before.

After 15 minutes gone by, there was still nobody who wanted to volunteer to help out at the pre-school.

"Okay, since no one wants to volunteer, I'm going to pick out your name." Ryuzaki-sensei took out a list of the tennis club's members' name.

"Oh no, this can't be good." Momo sensed that she might pick the Regulars.

"All the Regulars, Arai, Horio, ……."

"Guessed that coming." Momo sighed.

"Arai, looks like you and your gang are out of luck today!" Some of the sophomores laughed and teased them.

"No! Why?" Horio screamed.

"Well, at least we're doing it together." Kachiro tried to comfort Horio.

"Everyone can dismiss. Those who are chosen just now, meet in front of the pre-school eight in the morning. Just wear casual. That will do. And Ryoma, don't be late this time!"

Ryoma just kept silence and pulled the tip of his white cap down with his left hand, covering his eyes.

All of the tennis team members packed their bags and left the school. As they walked out of the school, most who were not chosen felt relieved and joyful.

* * *

The following morning, all of them assembled in front of the pre-school. Ryoma was not late this time. All walked into the pre-school. Ryuzaki-sensei instructed them to wait at the waiting room while she go and deal with the procedure. 

While waiting, Inui opened his bag and was browsing for a thermos. When he opened his thermos, there was a weird smell that began to pollute the room.

"Eww, what is that?" Eiji closed his nose.

"My latest invention. Inui's Remix Hyper Changer Juice. The taste has been adjusted. It tastes better than the previous few. Care to try?" Inui poured out some and offered it to Eiji.

"No thanks, nyah" Eiji pushed Inui's hand that was holding the cup away from his face.

"How about you, Echizen?" Inui moved the cup to Ryoma who was sitting next to him.

"No thanks. I'll pass"

"Inui, you shouldn't bring that kind of stuff here." Oishi nagged Inui.

"This is going to be fun, ne Tezuka?" Fuji smiled at Tezuka who was sitting next to him.

Tezuka just replied him with a cold look. He still can't believe that he was dragged into this.

Ryuzaki-sensei came in.

"The procedure's done. Just walk to Room 2. You will be handling the kids from that class. You will be off by four. Well, I'm off then. Good Luck and have fun." Ryuzaki-sensei went off after explaining to them.

"8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 1, 2, 3, 4. Eight hours?" Eiji counted with his fingers.

"This is going to be like hell" Arai sighed.

"Fwsh…"

* * *

All of them got out of the waiting room and made their way to Room 2. As Kawamura turned the door knot, the door opened. There was about fifteen kids aged ranging from five to seven and a teacher inside. 

"Aaa. Come in. Come in." The teacher invited them into the room.

"Class, we have visitors today. They will be helping out for the 'Brother-For-A-Day' Day. Say hi, class."

"Hi"

"It's pretty easy actually. Each of them who want to join the program will pick any of you to spend the day with. Just interact and play with them, get to know them and treat them as if they are your younger siblings. Here, take this label sticks and writes your name down. Then, stick it on your shirt. There will be a schedule distribute to you all later on. Understand? Well, okay."

"Treat them as your younger siblings, eh?" Fuji smiled and holds his chin.

"Kids, kids. May I have your attention please?" The teacher clapped her hand twice.

All the loud noise made suddenly quieted down. The kids moved their attention to their teacher who was talking in front of the class.

"All the oni-chan tachi here are from Seigaku Junior High Tennis Club. They will be your brother for the day. You all know what to do. Pick your brother for the day, treat them nicely and make sure they're going home in one piece, okay?" The teacher laughed.

The tennis club members gulped.

"Okay, I'll be off then. If you need any help, just find me at the teachers' lounge. Have fun!"

The teacher left the room, leaving the members with a bunch of kids.

A little blonde girl walked towards them. She then pointed to Tezuka.

"You. You will be my brother for the day. Ne?" She held Tezuka's right hand with a smile and pulled him away.

"Tezuka-buchou is doom!" Momo looked at Tezuka as the little girl dragged him away.

"My name is Marissa Remoni. You can call me Mari-chan. What yours?" The happy-go-lucky little girl asked the stiff looking Tezuka.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Souka. Nice name. Anyway, want to play Scrabble?" The little girl took out a scrabble box.

* * *

_to__ be continued…_

**A/N:** Saa, how is the first chapter? This might had been done before. I'm not so sure but it surely not the exact story likes mine, right? Anyway, just writing what comes across my mind. Haha... Please read and review! Enjoy!


	2. Meet The Kids!

**Chapter 2**

Fuji stared at Tezuka who was sitting down, playing with the little girl. Not just Fuji, Inui was also observing Tezuka from the distant, writing something down on his notebook.

Inui jotted down the following into his notebook_. Iii-Data. Tezuka: Unsocial able and also stiff around everyone including little girl. The icicle theory is proven. Side note, he is also a bad scrabble player. Interesting… Reminder: When free, ask Tezuka out to a game of scrabble and beat him down bad in it!_

_Maybe Tezuka can make a good father. Just need to adjust his stiff attitude._ Fuji thought as he pinched his chin softly.

"Ano…" A little girl with these cute light blue eyes like Fuji's pulled Fuji's shirt.

"Hai?" Fuji bent down and looked at the little girl with a smile.

"O-oni-chan, c-can you be my b-brother for the day?" The shy little girl looked at Fuji innocently.

Fuji just smiled and nodded. Fuji noticed the little girl was holding a brown teddy bear on her hand.

"You have a cute teddy bear. What is your name?" Fuji asked with a smile carved on his face.

"Audri Azumi"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fuji Syuusuke. Saa, where is your seat?"

The girl pointed to a seat next to Marissa, or should I say Mari-chan.

Fuji walked towards the little girl's seat and sat down.

"Can we join you?" Fuji asked Mari-chan as he sat down next to Tezuka.

"Sure! The more, the merrier!" said Mari-chan who also sat next to Tezuka.

"Are you having fun, Tezuka?" Fuji smirked.

Tezuka just glared back, wordless.

"Tezuka and Fuji sure are having fun, nyah" Eiji pounded his lips.

"It's not hard to believe that. They _do_ attract more girls at school than the rest of us do." Oishi laughed.

A twin suddenly appeared in front of Oishi and Eiji, interrupting their little conversation.

"Ne, ni-san futari, we want you to be our brother for the day."

"Whoa, twin. What is your name? Who is older, nyah?"

"I'm the ani, Kouchirou Eiji and he's my ototo, Kouchirou Seiji."

"We have same name, nyah! I'm Eiji too, Kikimaru Eiji des! Nice to meet you! I'm going to call you o-chibi, ya?" Eiji took the little Eiji's hand and shook it up and down jovially.

"Eiji, be careful! Don't be so hard or else you might hurt the little boy's hand:sweatdrop: Sorry for my friend's behavior. By the way, I'm Oishi Syuichirou. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ne ne, let's go to your seat, nyah!"

After Eiji and Oishi left with the twin, a little dark blue-haired boy approached Momo.

"You there, what is your name?"

"Err, are you talking to me?" Momo pointed to himself.

"Yeah, you. Who else?"

"Momoshiro. You can call me Momo-chan." Momo smiled.

"Well, whatever. I have a brother at home actually but I'll just join in the game."

"Game?" Question mark popped out Momo's head.

"You're lucky that I choose you to be my brother for the day. Fetch me a drink, will you?"

"You're quite a spoiled, arrogant rich brat, aren't you?" An annoyed mark popped on Momo's forehead.

"Whatever. Chop chop. Hurry up with my drink, will you?" The boy took his seat and read his comic book.

Soon, one by one were chosen by the kids. Inui was stuck with a sadist while Kaidoh got a little green-haired boy. Kawamura too got to play his role as the brother for the day. Even Ryoma was chosen by a little red-haired girl who pretty much resembled Ryuzaki Sakuno. Of course, not to forget Arai and his gang with Horio them. They too were chosen.

---

Footsteps from distance can be heard getting nearer on the hallway. The door opened. A 20ish woman popped her head into the room. All the attention in that room turned to her. She seemed to be looking for somebody.

"May I ask who Tezuka-san is?"

Tezuka stood up from where he's seating and walked towards the door to greet the woman. The woman handed him a few pieces of paper which is the schedule for the day. After thanking the woman, he instructed the members to get a copy of the schedule from him.

"Let see what the program is for the day. Art lesson at 9 followed by gym class at 10. Then after that, there's recess and Mathematics class at 1pm. Finally, their nape time is at 2 until 4." Oishi observed the schedule that he held.

"Oh, art nyah! I love art! Let's teach them to paint!"

"Painting? Won't it be messy? How about origami? Besides, it's safer and cleaner." Oishi replied.

"Booring" Eiji putted both his hand behind his head.

"Actually, painting is not a bad idea. We can place newspapers on the tables and floors so that it's easy to clean up later on." Fuji replied.

"Yea! Even Fuji agrees to painting. Let's paint, nyah!"

"Okay. Painting it is." Oishi sighed.

"Inui, could you please be kind enough to get the materials and tools from that room over there? Thanks." Oishi pointed to a room on the far right end of the room.

"I'll need a hand. Kaidoh, you come and help me." Inui dragged Kaidoh off before he could say anything, whether he agreed or not to do it.

The members of the tennis club set all the materials and equipments needed for the art class. The children started painting on the papers that they received.

"Ne, oni-san, is this nice? I'm drawing you." Mari-chan smiled.

Tezuka raised his eyebrows and a sweatdrop drools down his head.

Momoshiro was looking around class. Everyone was having a good time with their pre-school friends. Everyone except for him.

"How come you are not drawing, boy?" Momoshiro teased the dark blue haired boy.

"I don't want to waste my time doing such worthless and non-benefit stuff." He continued to read his comic book.

Momoshiro just paused and decided not to argue with the little boy.

An hour passed by and it's time for gym class. The tennis club members ordered the kids to change their clothes to get ready for gym class. Then, they gathered at the mini gym room. Everyone warmed up to evade themselves from getting cramp later on.

"1,2 hoi hoi! 3,4 nyah, nyah!"

"Eiji senpai sure looks energetic" said Momo.

"Alright kids, we will warm up first by running around the gym 10 laps" Tezuka ordered.

All the kids were getting ready to run except for a green-haired boy. Kaidoh noticed him sitting alone at the side bench so he approached him.

"Kid, why are you sitting here? Don't you want to join your friends?" Kaidoh let himself to a seat near the green-haired boy.

He just kept silence. Then he began to say something.

"My mom won't let me play during gym class. She said that I have asthma, so I shouldn't be running around. It's alright." The green-haired boy smiled at Kaidoh. The smileresembles Fuji's but somehow Fuji's smile wasmuch terrifying... much much more terrifying.

After the warm up, the children were asked to do activities on their own. Some played balls and some girls were playing ropes. All the children were having fun on their own so the tennis club members need not to really keep an eye on them. Not long during the gym class, a loud bang can be heard coming from outside of the building. It sounds like… a tennis game?

"Tennis? Who is playing, nyah?"

"The sound seemed to come from outside the window." Fuji explained.

"I saw a tennis court outside before we came in the school. Maybe there's someone playing there now." Inui added.

"Uh, there are some kids playing on the court. Let's go and take a look, nyah!" Eiji pointed outside the window.

The tennis members went outside the building and saw some pre-school kids that were playing tennis on the court.

to be continued...

Author's note: Saa, how is it?Sorry Ididn't make Ryoma speaksa lot.. LOL! Anyway, please read and comment on it, ya? Lu lu lu... XD


End file.
